


浪子燕青49

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青49

第49章   
　　四面龙头吐出水柱，热气蒸腾，白烟袅袅。燕青坐在玉阶上，任凭水流没过全身。  
　　半日前他还跟容欣嬉笑打闹，如今却陷在这锦绣繁华堆里。燕青悔恨无比，一拳打在水面，水花溅了一脸。若时光能够斗转，他必离那锦绣楼远远的。不，只离开锦绣楼怎么够，他必连梁山都不下。  
　　招不招安他一点都不在乎。如今烽烟四起，就算入了朝晋了官身，也不过是换了个笼子罢了，一样不得自由，还不如挑一担金银浪迹江湖来得潇洒自在。  
　　只是如今说这些又有什么用。  
　　燕青越想越恼，又挥出几拳，打得水面哗哗作响。  
　　外面的内侍听到声音，便尖着嗓子问大官人可要起身了？  
　　燕青应了，那几人便掀了幔帐入内服侍他更衣。  
　　比起沐浴之前，昆玉殿内不仅多出了好些器物，还多出了好些宫女。她们或在擦拭，或在摆放，这么多人竟然没有发出半点声音。  
　　“官家呢？”燕青坐在椅上，一个宫女正用软巾给他擦拭头发。  
　　燕青的发比起上梁山前长了许多，发梢没过臀部。如今沾了水汽，末梢卷而翘，显得十分可爱。  
　　“官家下了朝，皇后便派人来请，如今正在福宁宫。”总管毕恭毕敬答了，见燕青一脸淡漠，连忙补上一句，“大官人不必忧心，官家说稍晚些就过来。”  
　　燕青冷哼，“我忧心什么，他不来才好。”  
　　总管一脸讪讪不敢接话。  
　　燕青往四周一扫，“我不惯这么多人服侍，让他们退下。”  
　　总管赔笑道：“这是官家的吩咐，老奴不敢擅作主张。”  
　　燕青以手托腮，侧了头盯着他看，“你怕得罪官家，就不怕得罪我？”  
　　总管头上立刻布上一层细汗，背脊也被冷汗打湿。官家对这位官人的宠爱，可是宫里头一份。他只要在官家面前递个话，他们这些奴婢的项上人头就保不住了。  
　　双腿一软，噗通一声跪下了，口里不住讨饶。那些奴婢见总管跪了，也跟着呼啦啦跪下一大片。  
　　燕青没想到一句话就把他们吓成这样，反而愣了。“行了，都起来吧！取些酒菜来，我饿了。”  
　　总管连忙传令下去。  
　　昆玉宫有自己的小厨房，饭菜从食盒中取出来时还冒着腾腾热气。  
　　宫中的酒自然都是佳酿，燕青自斟自饮，不一会儿已有些薄醉。  
　　忽觉佳酿醉春花，一颦一笑添红霞。  
　　赵佶一进来便见到这幕美景。奴婢们刚跪倒，便被他一个眼锋止住了。挥挥手，满殿奴婢退了个干干净净，只留几个人在外围服侍。  
　　“一人饮酒岂不无趣？怎不等我来。”赵佶举杯与燕青相碰。  
　　那一声脆响犹如在空中投下一颗石子，浓浓酒香如涟漪般层层扩散开来。  
　　赵佶唇就着杯，眼瞧着燕青，他在饮酒，也是在调情。  
　　燕青手一颤，酒水溅出几滴。“官家不是福宁宫么，怎这么快回来？”  
　　“小乙是担心我不来，还是担心我会来？”赵佶伸手覆住燕青手背，拇指在他掌心细细摩挲。  
　　燕青将手一缩，从桌上收了回去。  
　　“小乙怕我？”  
　　日思夜想的宝物就在眼前，赵佶不急。  
　　燕青抿了抿唇，“天色晚了，官家该安歇了。”  
　　赵佶点头，“不错，是该安歇了。”他起身走到燕青身后，扣住他下巴逼他转过头来。两唇相贴，一人躲闪，一人进逼。  
　　燕青用力推开赵佶，扶着椅背踉跄起身。“官家该回后宫。”酒力发作，燕青觉得头晕目眩。  
　　“朕就在此处歇息。”赵佶抓住燕青，衣袖将酒杯扫到地上，碎瓷飞溅，酒水淋漓。  
　　“放开……”  
　　赵佶重新吻上燕青的唇。牙齿紧闭就捏住下颚逼他张开，双手挣扎就扣住手腕。舌蛮横的进入口腔，扫过四周软肉，缠住他的舌，逼他咽下彼此的津液。  
　　燕青双眸睁大，喉间发出破碎的悲鸣。  
　　血腥味在两人唇齿间弥漫开来。  
　　当赵佶终于放开燕青时，他的唇已经红肿了起来。狼狈的咳嗽几声，用手背抹去嘴角鲜血。  
　　“后宫有的是如花美眷，官家何必勉强小乙？”那双桃花眼依旧艳丽逼人，只是里面多了几分狂放不羁。  
　　这才是当初那个以一敌百的燕青。赵佶舔去嘴角的血，“朕偏要勉强。”  
　　燕青已打定主意，与其雌伏男人身下，不如轰轰烈烈大战一场。逃得出去固然好，逃不出去也不过是赔上一条贱命。  
　　他一脚朝赵佶面门踢去，五指一张便去扼他咽喉。  
　　外面侍奉的内侍听到动静，赶紧冲了进来。口中大呼：“大官人不可无礼。”但进来后却见燕青跪伏在皇帝脚边不停喘气。  
　　“出去。”赵佶挥手命人退下，弯腰附在燕青耳边低语，“是不是很惊讶？明明刚才还好好的，怎会突然手脚酸软，内力全无？”  
　　“你。”燕青额上汗珠滴落，双臂软得几乎支撑不住身体，“你下毒？”他目光一转，扫过地上的酒水，“那酒……”  
　　“不是酒，是香。”赵佶执起桌上酒壶，为自己斟了一杯。  
　　香……  
　　炉中的香还在燃，青烟袅袅，淡雅香甜。  
　　他再也支撑不住，朝地面摔去。  
　　赵佶抱住他，仰头抿了一口酒，嘴对嘴哺了过去。  
　　“唔。”燕青摇头，但那点力道简直微弱得犹如调情。  
　　酒水顺着脖子一路流下，没过衣领，染湿了衣襟。  
　　赵佶眼眸变暗，将他拦腰抱起，扔在了床上。  
　　燕青还没来得及爬起来，就又被赵佶压了下去。粗重的喘气，强硬的禁锢。燕青拼命挣扎，但殿中的香气越来越浓郁，他的力道越来越小。  
　　赵佶拉开衣襟的动作一顿，因为燕青的手按住了他。  
　　“住手。”他困难的喘着气，一双眼眸狠狠盯着赵佶。  
　　赵佶笑了，反握住他的手，将之拉到唇边。从指尖到指根，细细吻过，轻柔而情色。  
　　“留在朕身边，朕会待你很好。”嘴里说着动人的情话，手上动作却毫不留情。  
　　绸带柔软冰凉，一圈又一圈，绕过男人的手腕。  
　　燕青绝望的闭上眼睛。  
　　“何必如此。”赵佶拉开他衣襟，吻上雪白的颈脖。“那日在龙船上，我们是何等快活。”他咬住一块皮肉，用牙齿细细研磨。  
　　燕青倔强的偏过脑袋，一眼都不想看到赵佶。  
　　被啃咬的部位已经渗出血丝，赵佶用舌头舔过，“痛吗？”他吮着那处，血液将他的唇染红。“小乙逃了这么久，总要受点惩罚。”  
　　手掌顺着腰侧往下，贴在锦带织就的腰封上。  
　　燕青紧紧咬住下唇。  
　　哒的一声，带扣被解开，腰封被扯下。  
　　衣衫层叠凌乱，雪白的肌肤上满是掩不住的情欲痕迹。指痕，吻痕，咬痕，青紫斑斓，无所顾忌的展露在男人面前。  
　　昭显着一种占有欲。  
　　一种炫耀和挑衅似的占有欲。  
　　


End file.
